Full Power -Helmcondy Oneshot-
by SightlessSeas
Summary: Your name is Meenah Peixes, and you are the Empress of the Galaxy and Bayond, having conquered many planets and stars, most were easy, no one lived there, but others... You quickly solved those little problems. You saunter your way towards him, the bound troll watching your face, a thin line of disgust etched onto your lips, instead of your hips, like everyone should.


"Greetingsth, Empresthh." His tone is monotone, like always, greeting you with the polite courtesy you only expect from seadwellers such as yourself.

Your name is Meenah Peixes, and you are the Empress of the Galaxy and Bayond, having conquered many planets and stars, most were easy, no one lived there, but others... You quickly solved those little problems. "Ugh, we have GOTTA get rid a that cod-awful lisp a yours, my Psiionic, maybe I could program it outta ya personality, nah, wouldn't work, guess I just have ta deal." You saunter your way towards him, the bound troll watching your face, a thin line of disgust etched unto your lips, instead of your hips, like everyone should.

"I could attempt it now, if you are interethhted." He replied, not skipping a beat to suggest the impossible so you wouldn't have to deal with it. How sweet of him. "May I athk what you're doing in the Helmthblock?"

"Ta find out how long it'll take ta get ta Planet Alternia, please for tha sake a fuck gimme a time under 3 hours, I'm so bored, my Psiionic, everyone is dead, and we must get there soon, right, guppy?" You lean against the tentacles holding him up, and they shift with him, him grunting in an attempt to make them comfortable enough for you.

It doesn't work, but it's a sweet gesture, like him. The room is silent for a few moments, and his eyes glass over for a moment, he quickly snaps out of this, frowning.

"Thicth." He says finally, and you give an over exaggerated groan. That is way too long. You need to get there pronto, and six hours is too long. Unless…

It's the only way.

"Full power. We need ta get there as soon as possible, my darling, you can do that for your Empress, can't ya?" You ask him, voice coated with the sweetness that he has given you. He will comply, he always does, and it's always of his own accord.

He cracks for the first time since you had programmed him, yes, he knows why they need to get there quickly, but he also knows more of the consequences than you ever could.

His voice is quiet when he next speaks, and it is what you have expected. "Of courthe, Emprethh, the ethtimated time of arrival ith 2 and a half hourth on full power, ith thith acthheptable?" He asks, biting his lip. You nod, and he sighs, eyes glassing over a second, the roar of the engines getting much, much louder. Your sweetness grunts, shifting again, wincing as sparks shudder across his body, dissipating into little flickers as the tentacles absorb all of it.

"Good buoy, alert me when we have half an hour left, will ya?" With that, you leave the room, stepping over corpses of burgundy all through indigo. They have all died at the hands of your lusus.

He alerts you at when there is a quarter of an hour left, going against your orders, but you still go.

He's a wreck, hacking up blood all over his jumpsuit, purple muted sparks leaking from his horns and eyes. He's hunched over, the tentacles trying to pull him back into its snarled mess, he isn't even trying to escape from its clutches, he's just trying to make the blood spill the floor rather than himself. He doesn't notice you like always, he just continues on getting you to your destination.

The rooms lighting flashes red, but he doesn't notice, he's too busy coughing his own lungs up and getting mustard on the floor to notice them, his eyes screwed tight in pain.

You can't imagine the pain he's in, you pushed him past his limits for too long, and how long has he been doing this? For 1 hour and 45 Minutes, probably, he started just before you left.

You make your way towards him slowly, grabbing his cheeks and forcing him to look at you. "We don't need full power, slow down."

He wheezes, coughing, his body shaking as it wracks him. He finally speaks, choked and gurgled, but well pronounced. "No."

"NOW." You bark in his face, and he doesn't even blink. He repeats his earlier statement, giving you little warning before he coughs up more blood, this time over your own jumpsuit.

"I can gte thete epnressth jutht wtahc, your gnona be stho pruod of me. Ill gte there and yuo can sotp her from screamnig, yaeh?" He reassures himself in between gurgles and splutters, his pronunciations going from great to absolute horseshit in a matter of moments.

You get no other response from him, just hacks and chokes and coughs, and he's lost so much blood you aren't sure how he still lives.

You get there, but not without a loyal helmsman dying in your arms, no kiss could help him at this point. He looks up at you, smirking, like he did before reprogramming.

"You pruod of me yte, Meenha?"

"So proud a you, Mituna..."

He says nothing after that, his body limp as the tentacles suck out the rest of his psiionics before letting go, and you catch him, lie him down on the floor, and watch him die.


End file.
